Tori Hartwell
Parker Victoria Hartwell, more commonly known as Tori, is a Caster and the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cooper Hart, and is the couples middle child and youngest daughter. History Birth & Pre-Birth Early Life Coming into her Powers Childhood Adolescence High School Years Magical Characteristics Skills and Basic Powers * Wiccan Side ** [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Like the rest of her cousins, Charlie is a great spellwritter and has even made a few of her own pages in the Warren Book of Shadows. ** [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to brew potions. ** [[Divination|'Divination]]:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Similar to her aunt Paige, she is the best of her siblings when it comes to Divination and is the most knowledgeable of all of the cousins when it comes to the art. ** [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ** [[Channeling|'Channeling]]:''' The ability to channel energies/powers. * ''Cupid Side'' ** [[Teleportation|'''Beaming]]:' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, through the use of Cupid beams. ** [[Sensory Scrying|'Sensing]]:' The ability to track and locate the whereabouts of her relatives and other beings by focusing on them. ** [[Empathy#Relational Empathy|'Relational Empathy]]:' The ability to read the bonds that exist between other beings. Active Powers * [[Empathy|'Empathy]]: ' The ability to sense, feel, and understand the feelings and emotions of other beings, as well as communicate through emotions. ** [[Channeling#Power Channeling|'Power Channeling]]:' The ability to channel the magical abilities of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. * [[Chronocognition|'Chronocognition]]:' The ability to perceive events of the past, present, and future through the use of visions. Said visions are often triggered by coming into contact with a specific object. ** 'Psychic Echoes: The ability to create links with other Psychics and other beings through her visions, allowing her to experience what they're experiencing, as well as share and send visions with them. *'Psionic Ignition:' The ability to fire blasts of psychic power and overload a person's brain. Electricity composed of psychic energy, these psionic blasts are powerful enough to cause intense mental damage and knock someone unconscious. Other Powers * Limited Invulnerability: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Traits Appearance Personalty Familial Relationships Parents Siblings Melinda Halliwell Tamora Mitchell Other Cousins Blessed Life First Year Notes & Trivia * She is the middle child of her siblings. Of the ten Children of the Charmed Ones, she is the fourth youngest and is the fifth born girl. * Her forename, Parker, is derived from her families tradition of giving daughters "P" themed names, with Parker having been her Mother's favorite. Her middle name, Victoria, is derived from her maternal Grandfather, Victor Halliwell. She is the only one of her siblings whose forename isn't derived from a relative. ** She goes by her (shortened) middle name of Tori because when she was younger, she was teased for having such a "boy" name like Parker. Since then, she answers only to Tori. Only her relatives ever refer to her by her forename. * She is the second Cupid-Caster hybrid in all of existence. * Of all of the Twice-Blessed Children, Tori is the only one to have gotten a Power Advancement prior to Sam's power sharing. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Empaths Category:Telepaths Category:Casters Category:Cupid-Casters Category:Warren Family Category:Hartwell Family Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell Category:Second Generation Category:Blessed One Category:Trinity Category:Warren Coven